


[podfic] a life-long celebration (think we're right on time)

by DottoraQN



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anniversary, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Other, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN
Summary: It's a funny thing, how quickly a year sneaks up on Molly.[Podfic version]
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Found!, Widomauk Winter Gift Exchange 2021





	[podfic] a life-long celebration (think we're right on time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meridas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a life-long celebration (think we're right on time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822365) by [Meridas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/pseuds/Meridas). 



> Thank you, Meridas, for organizing the Widomauk server's exchange! This is my thank you to you <3

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://archive.org/download/a-life-long-celebration/A_Life-long_Celebration.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [a life-long celebration (think we're right on time)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822365)

 **Author:** [Meridas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridas/)

 **Reader:** [DottoraQN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/)

 **Length:** 23:00

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/a-life-long-celebration/A_Life-long_Celebration.mp3) | [m4b](https://archive.org/download/a-life-long-celebration/A_Life-long_Celebration.wav)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
